dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bigboikang/Ranking the difficulty of the Dokkan events (From easiest to hardest)(Global)
This will be my list of the difficulties of the Dokkan events ranked. Point of personal information is that this list will solely be based on global and not JP Currently, in global, there are 40 different Dokkan event levels, and here I will rank them all Easiest <----------> Hardest 40. The Horrific Cell Games, Level 2: The Extreme Terror (Z-Hard) 39. Berserker of Destruction, Level 2: Awakening Beyond (Z-Hard) 38. Power at the Pinnacle, Level 2: The Most Powerful Blow (Z-Hard) 37. Surpassing All, Level 2: Ultimate Finishing Move (Z-Hard) 36. The Evil Emperor of the Universe, Level 2: Full-Power Final Battle (Z-Hard) 35. Pure Destruction and Carnage, Level 2: Never-Ending Nightmare (Z-Hard) 34. A Fiend Possessed, Level 2: Demon of War (Z-Hard) 33. 7th Universe's God of Destruction, Level 2: God of Destruction's Wrath (Z-Hard) 32. Ultimate Awakened Power, Level 2: The Extreme Force (Z-Hard) 31. The Inimitable Fusion, Level 2: Peerless Warrior's Victory (Z-Hard) 30. The Darkness Shrouding the Future, Level 2: Dark Nightmare (Super) 29. The Horrific Cell Games, Level 3: Waking Nightmare (Super) 28. Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret, Level 1: Ceaseless Combat (Super) 27. Surpassing Even the Gods, Level 1: The Epic Battle Begins! (Super) 26. The Golden Emperor's Vengeance, Level 1: Emperor's Obsession (Super) 25. The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope, Level 2: Super Gotenks! (Super) 24. The Terrifying Transforming Majin, Level 2: Horrendous Majin's Onslaught (Super) 23. Berserker of Destruction, Level 3: The Demon Returns (Super) 22. Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara, Level 2: Meet Vegito (Super) 21. The Shadow Dragons of Despair, Level 2: The Strongest Shadow Dragon (Super) 20. Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror, Level 1: Rose-Tinted Plot (Super) 19. Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds, Level 2: Last Judgment...Or Last Hope 18. Blazing Blue Fusion, Level 1: Fusion in Blue (Super) 17. Mystery Warrior Born of Darkness, Level 1: The Saiyan Veiled with Mysteries (Super) 16. Miracle Sword of Light, Level 1: A New Hope (Super) 15. Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan, Level 1: The Scarlet Hero! Super Saiyan 4! (Super 2) 14. Warrior Returned from Otherworld, Level 1: Mighty Warrior: 24-Hour Revival (Super 2) 13. Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan, Level 1: The Crimson Flash! Super Saiyan 4! (Super 2) 12. Pure Destruction and Carnage, Level 3: Regression to Evil (Super 2) 11. The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope, Level 3: One Powerful Super Fusion! (Super 2) 10. The Ultimate Transformation, Level 1: Battle of the Strongest (Super 2) 9. The Inimitable Fusion, Level 3: Fusion Reborn! (Super 2) 8. A Fiend Possessed, Level 3: Overwhelming Force of Evil! (Super 2) 7. Wreaking Havoc! Demon Over the Edge, Level 1: All-Time Nastiest Evolution (Super 2) 6. Ultimate Android, Incarnation of Ambitions, Level 1: Hell's Ultimate Weapon (Super 2) 5. Unrivaled Ultimate Fusion, Level 1: The Ultimate Super Gogeta! (Super 2) 4. The Shadow Dragons of Despair, Level 3: Countdown to the Crash 3. Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara, Level 3: Ultimate Splendor (Super 2) 2. Ultimate Awakened Power, Level 3: The Ultimate Form (Super 2) 1. True Evil Resurrected from Hell, Level 2: True Golden Frieza (Super 2) Please tell me if you would agree with this list, if not, tell me what you would like to change Category:Blog posts